shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/A Heads Up From Wyvern 0m3g4.
Hey there everyone! The #1 baka (I AM #1 DAMN IT!) on Ship of Fools has an important message to share with everyone this may concern (mostly people who are either currently in a collab with me, or are planning on doing a collab with me, such as Yaminogaijin, 1NF3RNO, TheMediaJudge, Roronoa Senshi, Red falcon Randy, or Firefist 553.) For the next 11 days, until the 24th of August, i'll be putting most of my energy into studying for Driver's Ed. Now it may be embarassing for me to admit this, but I like to think that since i'm surrounded by good friends, that I can be open about this. I've been a bit, what you could call lazy, about getting my driver's license for a good long number of years. So my parents thought it was about time I got started driving, and I whole-heartedly agreed. Now there's a manual I had obtained from one of my cousins on what i'll be expecting. I'll have to read this manual from front to back, and vice versa, so that I pass. And it's CRUCIAL that I pass, since the cost for me (and my little brother) to start Driver's Ed. is $250. >:( So combined, that's $500 that me and family won't be using for anytime soon. Now about the schedule i'll be on... I'll be heading off to Driver's Ed. (I haven't learned where i'll be taking it, but as long as I get this warning out on SoF, I don't think the location will matter much,) on August 24th (in 11 days for me and my bro, since it's the 13th where I live,) and August 31st. The class/test/whatever it is will begin at 5:00 P.M. and end at 9:00 P.M., meaning i'll be gone for 4 hours. So as you can see, this is going to take up QUITE A LOT of my time. So I apologize of I won't be around as much. Other than that, combining this with problems i'm facing offline, and the fact that i'm working night and day to make sure that I get things done here on SoF, i'm actually VERY stressed put at the moment. -_- So please try not to mind me and the mood i'll be in for a while either. Well, that seems to mostly be it. Now, I must be off to eat some pizza (YUM! ^_^) and relax a little. Thanks for your attention, everyone. I hope to get back to you guys whenever I get the chance to do so. :) (UPDATE: DATE - AUGUST 19th 2011) GREAT NEWS! :D Apparently I just got done talking to my dad about the manual i'm supposed to read, and... IT'S NOT MANDATORY! I'M SO RELIEVED, I COULD CRY! T_T It takes away so much of the pressure I was feeling earlier. My parents are assuring me that even if I didn't read the manual, i'd still be fine. It's only a suggestion that I read it, in order to be more confident about Driver's Ed. and just in case i'd like to be ready for whatever may show up on the tests. So I feel SO MUCH BETTER NOW! ^_^ And guess what else that means? That means that what I thought was going to use up all my time for the entire month, will actually use up SOME OF IT INSTEAD! So that means I still have just enough time to work on my characters, and the collabs i'm in. I SAY NOW'S A TIME TO REJOICE! WYVERN'S HERE TO STAY! :D KANPAI!!! flies everywhere And if you want some booze, its on me. :) (END OF UPDATE) Category:Blog posts